EyeSoul Power
by WizardGurl
Summary: With the Eye Soul Power, Ginny must choose between the power that is overtaking her and her friends. Two-Person Fic! For more read "Soul within her eyes" This story is no longer being updated, and will no longer have new chapters added.


Eye-Soul Power Chapter One: Wand at the Ready  
  
Part 1  
  
bAuthor Notes: I have my other Soul Within her Eyes story, but this is a two-person story that I'm proud to let everyone read on the Internet. I'll be posting in bold, my friend's writing in underline. Thank you so much for all my support, and this is just part one of what we have so far, more to come! Stay tuned/b  
  
p  
  
bBOOM! The pan exploded in an INSTANT Draco came running through the hallway, wand at the ready. Ginny ran towards him and told Draco that she was looking and all of a sudden it exploded. From the dusty corner of smoke and burnt eggs, Emma and Sean appeared.  
  
"Great idea Sean, let's blow up the eggs and get ourselves burnt to!" Sean gave Emma a stern look./b  
  
u "I only added Dragon spice to make the recipe more special!" Sean protested.  
  
"Well, there goes breakfast!" said Draco; he walked back with a frown.  
  
"I'm hungry." Said Emma. Everyone just looked at her. /i  
  
b "Well you two clean this up, I need to talk to Tom." Ginny said, turning her back on them she added." "And no magic! ACCIO WANDS!" Entering the Room where Draco stood, Ginny said. "This is the 3rd time this week! What are we going to do?"/b  
  
u"Hey I got a great idea!" Cried Draco in a pessimistic voice. "Why don't we put Sean and Emma in a cauldron, add some dragon spice to make it special and eat them! Then we won't have this problem again!" Ginny gave him a weird look. "Its sarcasm." Said Draco./u  
  
b"No I have a better idea! Let's take all their rent money, so." Draco looked at her strangely. "Like yours was any better." She stated./b  
  
uKABOOM! The ground shook, and the sound of the explosion reverberated off the walls.  
  
"Do you think that it was." Draco nodded. They both ran out, to the kitchen. To their surprise, they discovered./u  
  
bEmma on the floor covered in yellow and aquamarine spots it looked like her arm had been run over by a four by four. Sean panicked as Draco and Ginny entered, Ginny ran towards her.  
  
"She's out cold.what the hell did you do Sean?"/b  
  
u"I uh.I don't know, I really don't know." Said Sean. Ginny bent down to Emma. "I don't understand.I took away all your wands." Said Ginny.  
  
"Look up." Said Draco, he had a serious expression, and his wand was at his side. Ginny and Sean looked up to discover./u  
  
b Harry Potter pointing his wand at Emma, not letting go of it. Ginny walked up to him and looked into his eyes. ISlowley the world was dissolving, she could see Harry's were exploding, a small jade green stone was pressing into his soul, she gasped and fell to the floor, she yelped and passed out./I /b  
  
u"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Draco bent over her with a look of concern on his face. Ginny turned her neck to look around. Her whole body was sore. Sean was on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Emma? Where's Emma?" Said Ginny in a quivering voice./u  
  
bDraco and Ginny said nothing, until Draco drew a deep breath and said. "Harry took her, we tried to fight him off, but he just left, and, and tried to take you, and."  
  
"AND?" Ginny asked quickly./b  
  
u"He broke Sean and Emma's wands, and took away the core materials. He didn't take away ours.how strange he had the change." Draco's face was frowned with concentration. /u  
  
b Ginny looked over at Sean's expression, looking down at her forgotten wand, a single tear rolled down her face. Everytime she tried to help her friends, she always ended up passing out, the power was getting to strong./b  
  
uDuring the times Ginny was recuperating, the school was talking about this incident all the time. Rumors were sprouting around the After-Hogwarts Wizardry School. Some said this was the work of he-who-must-not-be-named, while others believed that this was a made-up incident./u  
  
bThe Ministry of Magic was still looking for Emma, but no luck yet. Sean was back to normal and Ginny had not spoken in two days. She knew why Harry was out to "kill" and the meaning of the jade stone inside his soul./b  
  
u"Ginny." Said Draco, "What's troubling you? Why aren't you talking?"/u  
  
bShe opened her mouth, but Sean entered, she ran from the room./b  
  
u"Where's Ginny?" Said Sean  
  
"She uh.she had to go to the bathroom, uh.didn't feel well." Draco said.  
  
"Well, I brought her some of Ms. Curia's potion to have her regain some strength." Sean pulled out a bottle that had green liquid in it. Draco took it out of his hand.  
  
"So uh.you need anything else?" Asked Draco.  
  
"No, no I don't." He turned to leave but he said. "Hey Draco. I need to tell you something."  
  
Draco gave him a curious glance. "What?"  
  
"When Harry took me out I saw some strange images before I woke up."  
  
"What?" Said Draco, for he didn't see anything./u  
  
bBack in the living room Ginny sat there, she closed her eyes seeing the images come to her. Just like Sean had seen, there was a small jade stone exploding, a ring formed in the center. Emma screaming in pain, wands letting out the killing curse. She panicked and screamed Draco's name./b  
  
uDraco and Sean ran to the voice. Ginny told them everything.  
  
"A green stone." muttered Draco.  
  
"We should tell the headmaster!" Said Sean.  
  
"No, I don't think we should do that." Said Draco, "Let's instead go to the library and find out what we know about this."/u  
  
b"So your saying you saw it through your eyes?" She paused; looking at her left ring finger, the words on her finger meant Soul within her eyes. He quickly said.  
  
"No."/b  
  
u"Look, let's talk about this tomorrow in the library." Said Draco, Draco gave /u  
  
b them a stern look and Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe something happened a long time ago, maybe I'm the only one with this burden." She tore from the room tears rushing and fogging her vision. She tripped and fell down the stairs, she did a back flip in the air as Draco and Sean rushed into the room, mouths open. She fell to the floor hard lying there motionless.  
  
  
  
bEnd of Part One Chapter One. Did you like it? Please no flames! I don't accept them. Thanks for all that review! Also this chapter is dedicated to Richard Harris who past away, and also to my mom, and to my readers. -Wizardgurl/b 


End file.
